


Danny Boy

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: While out at the park, Daniel LaRusso sees some faces he thought he would never have to see again. Naturally, he panics.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I know they won't bring Mike back bUT when they bring back Terry I just know Daniel is gonna have a hard time
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

“C’mon, Johnny. No more sulking. The kids are exhausted, we can afford them one day off.” Daniel placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder as they sat together on a bench.

Johnny shrugged the hand off, huffing. “They’re not ready to take on Cobra Kai yet.”

Sighing heavily, Daniel shook his head and turned his attention toward the chocolate mint chip ice cream in his hand, lifting his spoon to his mouth. “I know. But we have time. We still have four weeks before the tournament. If we overwork them, they’ll never improve.”

The blond opened his mouth to say something - probably about Kreese - and then thought better of it, just huffing again and sticking some rocky road in his mouth. Daniel was both proud and grateful. Some quiet fell between them, though now that they were working together, things weren’t so awkward when they spent time together. It was such a beautiful day at the park that it was almost easy to forget about the impending karate war. Almost.

“You sure you’re okay with that?” Johnny asked, breaking the silence through a mouthful of ice cream, pointing his spoon. Walking the path a few feet away, Miguel and Sam were hand-in-hand, eating from their ice cream cones and laughing with each other. “Surprised they’re so relaxed while you’re here.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, looking back at his friend. “Miguel’s a good kid, and you know that better than anyone.” He smiled a little as he watched Johnny make a soft, albeit annoyed, noise of agreement. “Besides, it’s nice to see Sam so happy. I’ve been worried about her, with the whole Tory thing.” He shook his head. “But I think Miguel has been really good for her.” Then paused, scrunching up his nose. “I could definitely do without walking in on them making out, though.” Johnny made a face, then smirked a little to himself as he looked back at Miguel. Daniel held back the urge to groan. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what?” he asked, feigning innocence along with a shit-eating grin. They both knew full well he was going to say something about being proud of Miguel, and Daniel would rather not hear anything about his daughter in that context.

“Never mind.” Getting to his feet, he turned to look down at him. “You done?” Johnny paused, then shoveled the rest of his ice cream into his mouth, reaching up to flick the empty cup into Daniel’s. “Thanks.” The sarcasm was almost palpable as he began to walk away toward the nearest trash can. Brushing his palms on his pants, he moved to turn, but something caught his eye.

Walking a few feet away, leaving the ice cream shop, was Kreese, looking as smug as ever, though he wasn’t alone. A man around Kreese’s age stood by his side, dark hair lined with silver, goatee surrounding a white smile. On his other side was another man, just a little younger, cheekbones clearly defined along a strong jaw, and piercing eyes; ones that very quickly found Daniel’s.

He knew exactly who they were the second he caught sight of them, but he hadn’t wanted to believe it. Upon making eye contact with Mike Barnes, though, he was convinced. And it suddenly became terribly difficult for him to breathe as, in turn, Terry Silver also looked his way, that stupid, perfect smile widening. Kreese laughed at that reaction, and the three men made their way closer, though they kept a few feet apart from him. “Look at this. A big, happy reunion!” Kreese exclaimed, slapping a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “I brought my friends to the Valley to help me at the dojo before the tournament. Isn’t that nice, LaRusso?”

Daniel tried to respond, but his mouth had suddenly dried out. He was all too aware of Mike glaring at him, and Terry grinning at him. “Danny! So  _ very  _ good to see you. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown.” He licked some of his ice cream, not once breaking eye contact. “It’s so exciting to hear you’re a sensei now. This tournament is going to be incredible.”

Breathing regularly was becoming more and more of an issue, but he did his best not to show it. His mind was in a complete panic.  _ Breathe _ . His gaze darted from Terry, then to Mike.

“You’re lookin’ a bit pale there, LaRusso. Cat got your tongue?” Mike added, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

This was different from Johnny and Chozen, because Daniel had always been afraid of Mike, and also of Terry. Even after all these years, his fear was still there; just making eye contact with Mike made him feel like a little kid again, curled up and terrified on that dojo mat, convinced he wouldn’t be able to get back up. And he didn’t have Mr. Miyagi to help him anymore. His heart beat in his throat. “I -”

“What, are you looking for  _ another  _ opportunity for us to beat your ass?” Daniel, through muddled thoughts, managed to think that there was never a time he was more relieved to hear Johnny’s voice. Johnny immediately came to stand beside him, glaring at Kreese. Not far behind were Sam and Miguel, whose faces showed no trace of the grins they were wearing before.

Kreese simply smirked, gesturing to the ice cream cone in his hand. “We’re not here for a fight, Johnny,” he said, in his irritating, fake kind voice. “Wouldn’t want to lose our treats, now would we? I’m just showing my friends around and figured we should come say hello. LaRusso has a history with them, after all.” Clearly, he just didn’t want a fight in a public place that could  _ actually _ incriminate him.

Daniel swallowed dryly, still unable to find his voice - in fact, he was mostly just focusing on keeping his breathing even at the moment, though it was much shallower than he would have liked it to be. He watched Johnny and Miguel look at him out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t look away from Mike. “If you really don’t want a fight, then leave,” Sam spoke up, voice strong and level. “He obviously doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“Oh, and you must be Danny boy’s daughter. What a pleasure it is to meet you,” Terry cooed, and Daniel wanted nothing more than to step forward and punch him for talking to Sam like that; but he was frozen in place. Sam looked surprised.

“You heard her. Go.” Miguel said through his teeth.

Johnny jerked his head to the side. “Now.”

Kreese chuckled, holding his hands up in a sort of surrender motion. “Very well. We’ll see you at the tournament.” As he and Terry turned, however, Mike took a step forward, laughing at the way the two kids and Johnny immediately went into a defensive position while Daniel stayed rigid.

“Your win was a fluke. We’re gonna make sure it doesn’t happen again,” he sneered, then spit on the ground inches from Daniel’s shoes. Sticking his spoon in his mouth, he flipped him off and then turned to join Kreese and Terry.

As they walked away, a million questions swarmed through Daniel’s mind. He understood why Terry Silver had returned, but why did he and Kreese bring back Mike? What kind of terrible things were they teaching the Cobra Kai kids now? What would happen at the tournament? And why...could he still not breathe?

“Dad. Dad!” Sam sounded far away, and he blinked, slowly looking down to meet her eyes. “Are you okay?” She looked really worried. It was strange; he wasn’t used to being looked at like that.

Breathing still irregular, he looked back up, noticing the three men were now in the distance, most likely heading back to the dojo at the strip mall. “Yes,” he managed in a strained whisper, but was he? Seeing Mike and Terry again after all these years had really shaken him up. It still _was_ shaking him up.

He felt a firm hand on his bicep, and all of a sudden he was being led toward the bench. “Jesus, LaRusso,” Johnny mumbled, holding onto his arm tightly and sitting him down. “You’re pale as hell. I’m gonna go get some water.” As he jogged off, Daniel looked up to notice Sam standing right in front of him, her hand pressed against his now clammy forehead. There was something more to her worried gaze now; he wasn’t completely sure, but it looked like recognition.

Almost as quickly as he had gone, Johnny soon returned with a cup of water from the ice cream shop, shoving it into Daniel’s hand. “Drink it and breathe.” Daniel nodded weakly and took the cup in both hands, trying to hide the way they were shaking as he brought it to his lips. His mouth wasn’t dry anymore, at least. “Now, who were those assholes?”

“Sensei, give him a minute,” Miguel muttered quietly, nudging him. He and Sam both had the same looks on their faces; a mix of concern and something Daniel couldn’t quite place. Maybe it was surprise? Sam had never seen him look so vulnerable before, so certainly Miguel and Johnny hadn’t either.

As Daniel focused on getting his breath back on track, Sam tried to comfort him by taking his hand, and he closed his eyes. Eventually, with the other men gone, he began to calm down. Exhaling a long breath, he slowly opened his eyes, looking between the three of them, who were still staring. “That was...Terry Silver and Mike Barnes. Silver is a longtime friend of Kreese. Back in the day, Kreese enlisted Silver’s help to beat me in the next tournament, so he hired Mike.” He took a shaky breath, his eyes landing on Miguel, then on Sam. “Mike is...my Tory.”

Realization dawned on Sam’s face and she clenched her jaw, most likely thinking about when Daniel had told her he’d almost given into fear. It had been that fight against Mike. Although he had won, he still would never get that crazy look in Mike’s eyes out of his head, or the terrible things he’d said about him and about Mr. Miyagi. He would always remember that paralyzing fear.

“So  _ that _ douchebag was the one who got Cobra Kai banned from all tournaments,” Johnny mumbled under his breath and Daniel just gave a reserved nod, running a hand over his face.

“I haven’t seen either of them in years. I guess I kinda just...froze up.” He was ashamed, but more than that, he was terrified. Who knew what tricks they were going to pull? He didn’t want Sam, Miguel, or any of the other students to get too hurt. Not to mention, they  _ had _ to win if they wanted Kreese out of the Valley for good.

Sam shook her head, sitting beside him on the bench. “It’s okay, Dad,” she promised, squeezing his hand. “We don’t blame you.”

“Yeah. None of us expected to see Kreese here, let alone your old rival,” Miguel added. “It’s normal to feel fear even when you think you’re over it.”

Daniel nodded, taking another shaky sip of his water. He never thought he’d have to see Terry or Mike ever again, and he really wished that had been the case. But with Kreese, things could never be that simple. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna beat ‘em.” Johnny huffed, arms crossed over his chest. Honestly, Daniel was surprised he wasn’t being teased, but incredibly grateful about it.

“I hope you’re right.”

One day at a time, learning karate the right way, and try to work around the dirty tricks that Cobra Kai would pull. This was how they would win. It had to be enough.

  
  



End file.
